Love Bite
by DhanSai-Hime
Summary: Warning, ini shonen-ai. Percintaan unyu antara Makoto yang kalem (Free!) en Ayato si vampir tsundere (Diabolik Lovers). Keduanya saling jatuh cinta en nyoba menjembatani segala perbedaan dan segala masalah yang timbul. Apa aja sih kira-kira masalah yang timbul antara mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**~Desclaimer : **Kōji Ōji &amp; Rejet

**~Pair : **Tachibana Makoto (Free!) x Sakamaki Ayato (Diabolik Lovers)

**~Writer**: Dhansai-Hime

**~Genre**: Supranatural, Drama, Romance

**~Warning: **_Shonen-ai (boy x boy), __AU (Alternative Universe), Crossover, OOC (Out Of Character ), typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, dan campuran bahasa Inggris dan Jepang_

**~Summary : **cerita tentang pertemuan antara manusia dan vampir yang akhirnya saling jatuh cinta dan saling mengerti keadaan satu sama lain. Dan ini termasuk shonen-ai. Don't like~Don't Read ! I've warned you.

Ini adalah FF pertama-ku yang ingin kubuat ber-chapter-chapter. Dan gaya berceritaku agak berbeda dari biasanya aku menulis. Di sini aku agak mendayu-dayu dan puitis. Ah maafkan aku yang sedang ingin begini. :v

Baiklah, tak perlu banyak capcai (?), langsung saja ke cerita yah!

**= Chapter 1 : Pertemuan**

Pagi, 08.12 mentari belum sepanas yang biasanya. Pemuda surai api bernama Sakamaki Ayato sedang berjalan santai di sepanjang trotoar usai ia membeli beberapa minuman dan cemilan untuk dirinya sendiri.

BRUKK!

Ia jatuh terbanting tiba-tiba. Kaget? Oh pastilah. Meski ia seorang vampir, ia juga bisa kaget. Tunggu dulu-vampir? Yep! Dia tergolong dari bangsa vampir yang bisa membaur dengan manusia. Kalian pasti bertanya, membaur? Ya, membaur dengan arti kata, Ayato bisa bertingkah layaknya manusia, berjalan di ruang terbuka pada siang hari tanpa takut meleleh mati, makan dan minum ala manusia (bahkan ia penggila Takoyaki, pffftt!) dan melakukan semua kegiatan yang dilakukan manusia.

"Teme~"

"Ah, gomen!" belum sempat Ayato komplit menuntaskan makiannya pada sosok yang menabraknya, si oknum penabrak malah sudah mendahului meminta maaf padanya.

Ayato menatap oknum yang kini berdiri di atasnya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Senyum lebarnya menghiasi wajah tampan bersurai hijau. Si vampir malah terbengong memandangi penabraknya. Seketika makian yang sudah tertata indah di otaknya mendadak menguap entah kemana.

"Nee~?" si kepala hijau itu masih mengulurkan tangan.

Karena Ayato tak mau terlihat bodoh, ia pun menyambut uluran tersebut dan ia bisa melihat tonjolan otot-otot milik si kepala hijau di lengan yang ia pegang.

"Gomen, aku sedang terburu-buru mengejar waktu sambil melirik jam-ku dan tak sadar menabrakmu." ia mengacak rambut hijaunya dengan senyum masih lebar terpasang untuk si vampir.

"Ah~ ya~ tak... tak apa." si kepala merah malahan kikuk sendiri. Pffttt, ada apa ini? Bahkan semburat _pink_ tipis melintas horisontal di wajah si vampir.

"Oh, aku memang kadang tak hati-hati." si hijau masih saja tak enak pada Ayato. "Ah ya, bagaimana bila kita makan pagi di kafe dekat situ? Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku yah._ Please_." ujarnya dengan muka dibuat memelas.

Ayato makin kikuk menerima ucapan manis begitu. Maklum, di keluarganya tak ada yang berujar semanis itu. "I-Iya, oke." begitulah jawaban si vampir, yang kemudian disesali sendiri oleh Ayato kenapa dengan entengnya bilang iya. Jangan-jangan orang itu punya ilmu gendam. Aish, khayalan Ayato terlalu ngaco. (Jitak kepala si merah).

Oke, kita skip saja langsung ke kafe, di mana keduanya sudah duduk manis di sebuah sudut, di dekat jendela.

"Pesanlah apapun yang kau mau." si hijau mempersilahkan Ayato ketika meja mereka didekati pelayan.

"Su-Susu cokelat hangat." dan Ayato terlonjak sendiri. Aih, serasa anak kecil saja, susu cokelat hangat, hahah. Tapi ia tak berani membatalkan pesanannya. Haaahh, dasar vampir tsundere.

"Aku juga sama seperti dia, susu cokelat hangat." ujar si kepala hijau. Bwahaha, keduanya memang manis, bukan? Dan pelayan lekas mencatat serta kemudian menambahkan kentang goreng dan _garlic bread_ sebagai tambahan dari si hijau. Mungkin lelaki muda itu belum sarapan.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya si kepala hijau lumut. "Kenalkan, aku Makoto. Tachibana Makoto. Dan kau?" senyum hangat si Makoto ini begitu murni sehingga mampu menghipnotis si vampir tsundere seperti Ayato.

"A-Ayato. Sakamaki Ayato." dan lagi-lagi Makoto mengulurkan tangannya ke Ayato. Namun kali ini bukan untuk menolong berdiri tapi untuk berjabat tangan berkenalan. Vampir kepala merah itu mau tak mau menjabat tangan besar dan hangat Makoto.

"Apa ada yang sakit, ermm... akibat tadi aku menabrakmu?" Makoto ingin memastikan bahwa pemuda di depannya itu baik-baik saja.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang sakit." jawab Ayato pelan, hampir berbisik. 'Yang sakit hanya harga diriku karena terjatuh dan pasti itu terlihat tidak keren dan tidak elit.' batin si vampir. Hahah.

"Ah syukurlah kalau kau tak apa-apa." wajah Makoto tampak senang sekaligus lega. "Ano~ apa kau habis berbelanja? Kulihat tadi kau membawa tas plastik berlabel sebuah minimarket." ia melirik ke samping di mana terdapat bungkusan plastik yang dimaksud, tergeletak tenang di bawah kursi Ayato.

"Ya, aku baru saja dari minimarket, beli minuman kaleng dan beberapa cemilan." jawab si merah.

"Apa kau hidup sendiri?"

Pelayan pun datang membawa pesanan mereka. Keduanya kini sudah menghadap pesanan masing-masing.

"Iya, aku hidup sendiri."

"Di mana keluargamu? Apa kau bersekolah?"

"Keluargaku~" ia tampak tak berminat menceritakan tentang keluarganya apalagi alasan mengapa ia hidup sendiri. Dan tampaknya Makoto menyadari itu.

"Oh gomen, aku terlalu banyak bertanya, gomen sudah selancang ini." ia tersenyum lebar kembali sembari menggaruk helai hijau lumut di belakang kepalanya.

_Well_, Ayato sedang tak ingin membeberkan pada orang yang baru ia kenal tentang latar belakangnya. Bahkan tentang ia yang sedang melarikan diri ke kota ini karena ngambek. Iya, hanya karena ngambek gara-gara Raito mengambil pacarnya. Ia sudah bosan pada tingkah aniki-nya itu dan memutuskan kabur dari mansion Sakamaki.

Kemudian, perbincangan mengalir biasa dari bibir keduanya. Tak banyak juga sih, karena justru itu tampak seperti_ interview_ ketimbang perbincangan wajar. Pfftt.

Ayato akhirnya tau bahwa Makoto seorang mahasiswa sebuah perguruan tinggi negeri ternama di kota ini, dan sedang mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Dan seperti dirinya, Makoto pun hidup sendiri di sebuah kos, namun dengan alasan yang tentunya berbeda dengan Ayato.

Usai menghabiskan semua hidangan di meja, mereka pun beranjak keluar dari kafe.

"Ayolah, aku antar ke tempat kos mu, yah, Ayato." lagi-lagi Makoto memasang wajah hipnotiknya ke Ayato. Sudah bisa ditebak, kan, vampir tsundere itu pasti mengangguk bagai kerbau dicocok hidung.

_And here they go_, berada di 'kos' Ayato. Yeah, entah apakah tempat ini pantas di sebut kos bila terdapat 2 kamar tidur luas yang punya kamar mandi dalam di masing-masing kamarnya, lalu ada ruang tamu, ruang tv, ruang makan dengan mini bar komplit dengan dapur dan juga ada gudang dan taman kecil dihiasi kolam ikan koi di belakangnya.

Hgh, ternyata walau si kepala merah itu ngambek kabur dari rumah, ia masih sempat menelpon ayahnya yang milyuner untuk memberinya uang sehingga Ayato bisa menyewa tempat_ luxury_ seperti itu, berikut pula uang bulanan. Ayah yang menggiurkan. (hush!)

Tak pelak Makoto ternganga dengan sukses menyaksikan tempat 'kos' Ayato yang pastinya jauh berbeda dengan miliknya yang sempit dan sederhana.

"Ini sih bukan tempat kos, Ayato." ujar Makoto setelah puas ternganga. "Ah, kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, yah. Sebentar lagi aku masuk kuliah. Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir lagi ke sini. Boleh, kan?" si kepala hijau menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya yang normal."Iya, silahkan saja." jawab si vampir. Lalu, ia mengantar Makoto hingga keluar pagar, dan mereka saling melambai. Oh,_ so sweet~_

Usai kepergian Makoto, si vampir merah buru-buru menutup pintu 'kos'nya. Jantung vampirnya berdetak kencang, hingga ia cepat-cepat mencari duduk sebelum lututnya gemetar tak mampu menyangga tubuhnya.

"_Gosh_! Dia... Dia tampan dan gagah." gumam Ayato lirih. Oke.. oke.. saya luruskan supaya kalian tidak kebingungan dan bertanya-tanya. Ayato yang kece badai tropis itu, dia memang punya kecenderungan pada shonen-ai. Ah, kalian pasti paham, dong maksudku. Itulah mengapa ia tak jadi memaki-maki si kepala hijau lumut karena sibuk terpana pada penampilan Makoto.

"Jangan sampai si Raito sialan itu mengetahui tentang Makoto." tambahnya lagi dan ia pun berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya untuk rebah menenangkan kokoro-nya. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!

Ya ampun~


	2. Chapter 2

**~Desclaimer : **Kōji Ōji &amp; Rejet

**~Pair : **Tachibana Makoto (Free!) x Sakamaki Ayato (Diabolik Lovers)

**~Writer**: DhanSai-Hime

**~Genre**: Supranatural, Drama, Romance

**~Warning: **_Shonen-ai (boy x boy), AU (Alternative Universe), Crossover, OOC (Out Of Character ), typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, dan campuran bahasa Inggris dan Jepang_

**~Summary : **cerita tentang pertemuan antara manusia dan vampir yang akhirnya saling jatuh cinta dan saling mengerti keadaan satu sama lain. Dan ini termasuk shonen-ai. _Don't like~Don't Read ! I've warned you._

Yeaahh! Akhirnya chapter 2 datang! Dhansai datang melanjutkan kisah si vampir tsundere Ayato yang sedang berbunga-bunga akibat terkena lemparan granat si cupid (mulai alay deh). Dan kali ini, Dhansai ingin cerita tentang kerinduan si vampir ini dengan si kepala ijo, Makoto. Ampun, kalo mikir yang ijo tuh kebayangnya yang anu-anu (bwahahah! Hush!) Well~ cekidot!

**= Chapter 2 : Ingin Bertemu Kembali, Boleh Kan? =**

Masih membahas si Ayato yang terus terbayang-bayang sang hipnosis Makoto. _No.. No._. dia bukan ahli hipnotis beneran, hanya~ Ayato selalu bagai terhipnotis tiap ada si hijau itu (jangan membayangkan Hulk, apalagi Shrek! Di-la-rang!). Makhluk indah berlabel Makoto telah membuat hidup berikut hatinya (pula) menjadi cerah ceria mejikuhibiniu.

Sepanjang hari ia hanya berfikir, bagaimana cara bertemu Makoto, bila alamatnya saja ia tak punya! Astagaahh! Dasar tsundere, menanyakan alamat kos si hijau manis (?) saja ia tak berani, puhah! Dan akhirnya, ia hanya bisa terbengong-bengong membayangkan wajah tampan Makoto.

Ingin berdoa, ia tak tau berdoa kepada siapa dan bagaimana caranya (ingat, dia adalah vampir, ok?!). Walhasil yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu dan menunggu keajaiban, yaitu ketika Makoto nantinya datang kepadanya seperti janjinya, entah kapan.

"Makoto~ hmmphh... Ma-ko-to~" lihatlah, Ayato sepertinya sudah dalam stadium parah penyakit rindu-nya. Sepanjang hari hanya bergulingan di kasur, tanpa mau keluar rumah. Bukan. Bukan karena takut hitam itu kulit. Tapi dikarenakan ia takut bila ia keluar rumah walau membeli permen di warung sebelah, ternyata Makoto datang dan ia tak tau.

Makanya tak heran bila Ayato saking paranoid-nya tentang hal itu, ia sampai menelpon jasa _delivery_ untuk mengantarkan belanjaan hariannya, alamak.

Dan ini sudah hari ke-5 semenjak pertemuan mereka.

Ayato sudah hampir berlumut sehijau rambut Makoto, ketika terdengar bunyi dentang bel pintu depan. Dengan kekuatan vampirnya, ia melesat memburu ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Selamat siang, tuan. Apakah tuan butuh alat pel untuk rumah tuan yang besar ini?"

Bagus! Ternyata hanya pedagang keliling yang sukses membuat kening Ayato muncul tanda entah perempatan atau pertigaan, pokoknya yang begitu , kalian pasti paham.

"Untuk mengepel mukamu saja." dan tanpa menunggu respon dari si pedagang, ia sudah menghempaskan pintunya di depan hidung orang tersebut. Hampir saja hidung yang tak begitu bagus itu kena tabok pintu kayu jati.

Yaaahh, menurut Ayato itu jauh lebih baik daripada leher orang tersebut berlobang dengan darah berkurang seperempatnya dari tubuh si empunya. Hadeh.

Ini hari Sabtu dan Ayato justru makin manyun. Langkahnya terseok-seok menggapai kamarnya.

Tepat ketika ia sudah di ambang pintu kamarnya, lagi-lagi bel pintu depan berbunyi nyaring, dengan ringtone Goyang Mujaer (dusta! enggak ding! Isshh!). Oke, yang bener ringtone Aku Rapopo (lebih dusta!).

Mendengar bel-nya berbunyi riuh, Ayato serasa ingin meledak. "Apa-apaan sih sales kampret itu? Apa tak tau gue lagi bete gini?!" yah, begitulah si vampir merah kalo lagi marah. Bahasanya langsung nge-slang. Bhwahah!

Tapi bel itu tetap saja terus berbunyi.

Kesal karena berisiknya itu bunyi (mungkin besok akan diganti ringtone-nya dengan lagu ninabobo aja), Ayato kembali memburu ke depan pintu, membukanya dengan semangat 45 dan menyemburkan kalimat mutiaranya untuk si sales alay yang gigih.

"Kampret lu yah, kagak tau gwa lagi _badmood_ apa?!" teriaknya sporadis (?).

"Ah~ rupanya aku mengganggumu yang sedang _badmood_. Gomen." wajah senyum Makoto yang khas sudah muncul. "Aku datang lain kali saja, yah."

Dan Ayato pun sukses pingsan sebelum Makoto benar-benar melangkah pergi dari situ. Untung saja si hijau itu lekas sigap menangkap tubuh keren si vampir sebelum pecah berkeping-keping menyentuh lantai. (isshh, apaan sih ni authornya lebay ih! Digetok ma fans-nya Ayato dah! )

Ketika membuka mata lentiknya (woi!), Ayato heran karena ia sudah ada di kamarnya, ah lebih spesifiknya, ada di atas ranjangnya.

"Enghh, aku.. aku di mana?" Ayato mencoba mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya.

"Masa sih kau tak mengenali kamarmu sendiri, Ayato?" seketika wajah penuh senyum Mako sudah muncul di atas wajah si vampire yang masih rebah tak berdaya.

Ayato melonjak kaget. "Ma-Mako!"

"Ya, Ayato?" masih dengan wajah senyum khasnya.

"Ka-kau masih di sini~"

"Ahh baiklah, aku pergi saja ya."

"Jangaaaann!" TAP! Ayato lekas menangkap tangan kekar Mako. Yang dipegang hanya menoleh sambil pasang wajah culun.

"Anu.. umm, Mako.. itu.. aku.." dan tuan kepala merah jadi tergugup. Tergugup? Ya, itu istilah baru di kamus EYD [dusta].

"Ada apa, Ayato?" Mako mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tsundere (?) Ayato. "Apa ada yang sakit?" tangan si hijau [Hulk?] terjulur ke dahi sang Vampire. "Sepertinya tidak deman, kok. Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Sudah bawaan orok kah?"

"I-ini… aku.. umm.. iya.. umm.. mungkin aku sakit.." wajah si kepala merah tertunduk setelah Mako kembali duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Sakit? Sakit sebelah mana, Ayato?"

"Di-di sini.." si vampire menunjuk ke dadanya.

.

.

.

.

"Maksudmu?" Mako memicingkan matanya.

"Ko-kokoroku…. terasa sakit bila… bila… merindukan Makoto." ia makin tertunduk. Ia tau, manusia di dekatnya itu pastilah heran dan tak menyangka akan hal ini.

"Aku.. aku tak paham maksud kalimatmu, Ayato. Kumohon, lebih jelas dan seriuslah." desak Mako. Duuhh, ini Mako beneran lola atau minta dirayu sih? [ehh?]

"Aku… aku menyukai Mako! Tak bisakah kau mencerna kalimat sesimpel itu?" kini Ayato mengangkat wajahnya, dan manik emerald terangnya tegas menatap Makoto.

"Menyukai?" Mako masih belum juga sadar. "Maksudmu…. teman? Ah yaa, aku juga menyukai Ayato, karena kau teman yang menyenangkan." si hijau langsung mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Bukan!" kali ini Ayato menaikkan _pitch_ suaranya. "Aku menyukaimu sebagai persona. Aku menyukaimu secara perasaan romantis. Aku.. aku mencintaimu, baka!" dan akhirnya terburailah kalimat sakti tersebut.

Bisa dibayangkan wajah syok Makoto mendengar ucapan lugas Ayato. "Me-menyukai? Men…cintai? Kau? Padaku? Tapi… tapi kita… kita…"

"Yayaya… aku tau kau akan berkata, kita ini sama-sama lelaki, begitu kan? Aku tau dan sadar sepenuhnya gender kita dan aku tak peduli..!" matanya tetap tajam menghujam ke arah Mako dengan nada suara tegas namun sedikit bergetar.

"Ma-maaf, Ayato. Rasanya aku jadi bingung dan ahh, mungkin aku perlu pulang. Maaf. Permisi."

Mako bergegas bangkit dan lari memburu pintu keluar. Sebenarnya Ayato bisa saja mencegahnya, itu bukan hal susah untuk vampire bertenaga super sepertinya, tapi… ia sadar ia harus menerima konsekuensi seperti ini.

Ayato membiarkan Mako lari pergi. Ia sudah pasrah, memang beginilah konsekuensi yang harus dihadapi bila nekat menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang berbeda orientasi seksual. Ayato hanya diam tertunduk. _My poor Ayato … _[auth dah pengin ikutan nangis].

Bisakah ia _move on_ menjalani hari-harinya seperti sebelumnya mengenal Mako? Bisakah ia melupakan sosok kepala hijau lumut itu? Sedangkan bayangan Mako sudah meresap jauh di sukmanya. Ia sudah benar jatuh cinta pada sang manusia. Dan ini adalah yang pertama baginya.

Ayato bahkan tak menyadari dalam diam tertunduknya, airmatanya sudah mengalir melewati pipi porselennya.

"Mako… " hatinya pilu mengumandangkan nama itu.

=====================**TBC**=============================

Yosh, akhirnya kelar juga chapter 2 Love Bite. Untuk yang sudah kasi krisar / review… makasih yah.. semoga kalian tetep ikuti dan baca kelanjutan kisah ini. ^-^

Dan di chapter mendatang, bakal lebih seru lagi karena pergulatan batin dari kedua hero (?) nya. Ditunggu krisar chapter ini yah.. _**See ya next chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SalvatoreSaini, **sankyu supportnya hanih

**Nathan Hendrata, **trims yah cah jeruk ^-^

**WiyeYunJung, **sankyu sis, en yokatta ne kalo bisa bikin cekikikan ;)

**Ahn Ryuuki, **iya nih sis, lagi demen ama yang tabrak mixed (?), tetep kasi krisarnya ya :* 

**Disclaimer : **Kōji Ōji &amp; Rejet

**Pair : **Tachibana Makoto (Free!) x Sakamaki Ayato (Diabolik Lovers)

**Cameo : **Sakamaki Raito dan beberapa OC

**Writer**: DhanSai-Hime

**Genre**: Supranatural, Drama, Romance

**Rate : **M (Mature)

**Warning: **_YAOI (boy x boy), AU (Alternative Universe), Crossover, OOC (Out Of Character ), typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, dan campuran bahasa Inggris dan Jepang_

**Summary : **cerita tentang pertemuan antara manusia dan vampir yang akhirnya saling jatuh cinta dan saling mengerti keadaan satu sama lain. Dan ini termasuk shonen-ai.

_Don't Like~Don't Read ! I've warned you._

Fuhaahh~ sudah memasuki chapter 3 dan pastinya cerita makin memuncak [eh, apaan?]. Yang pasti, DhanSai bakal terus berusaha tulis cerita dengan gaya bahasa yang senyaman mungkin untuk kalian. _So, _kalo ada kritik dan saran (krisar) jangan malu-malu tulis di review yah.

Dan kali ini, perdebatan batin kedua jagoan kita. Apakah akan lanjut, bertahan, atau berhenti berharap. [kalo berhenti, berarti cerita kelar donk! Owh iya yah, hehe].

Oke, langsung cekidot aja yah gimana kisah mereka berdua selanjutnya. 

**= Chapter 3 : Lemme Re-Think =**

Usai insiden Mako yang lari karena syok, Ayato lebih memilih diam dan pasrah. Ia ingin menerima saja nasib yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Hubungan sesama lelaki memang mustahil jika berbeda orientasi, termasuk visi dan misi [apa pula ini?]

Hari-hari selanjutnya dijalani Ayato dengan lesu. Hidupnya bagai musnah, _over, the end, _tamat, atau sejenisnya,- walau sampai detik ini ia masih saja hidup dan beredar kesana kemari.

Tapi ia bagai mayat hidup. Oh bagus, tadinya vampire , kini menjelma zombie, gitu? Ayolah Ayato, jangan merasa galau begitu. Rumput tetangga lebih hijau, panjang-panjang lagi. Buruan kau bantu cabuti, gih! [auth yang sadis pada chara-nya].

**-Ayato's POV-**

Haahh, rasanya aku malas melakukan apapun. Hummhh, bodohnya aku, mengaku blak-blakan pada Mako tentang perasaanku padahal kami baru beberapa kali bertemu. Oke, dua kali dan yang kedua itu adalah bencana.

Andai aku bisa menahan diri sebentar dan membiarkan kami saling mengenal dahulu, bahkan mungkin kencan tersamar. Ah, sudahlah! Kenapa juga aku berandai-andai? Toh nyatanya sudah terjadi begitu.

Aku harap aku bisa lebih cepat melupakan dia daripada kokoro-ku tambah cenut-cenut tak menentu begini.

Ini terasa sakit. Jauh lebih sakit daripada saat merindukannya. Ini membunuhku. Ohh gila, aku harus bagaimana ini?! Mungkin ada baiknya aku mulai kembali sekolah.

Aku harus bisa melupakan Makoto.. Arrghh bahkan melupakan namanya saja rasanya mustahil. Sakit… dadaku sakit tiap mengingatnya.

**-Normal POV-**

Nah, demikian tadi pemirsa, tekad bulat Ayato yang ingin mup on dan belajar melupakan Makoto, demi kesehatan jantung dan hatinya (?).

Dan ternyata itu ditindaklanjuti serius oleh si vampire yang pada hari ke – 9 usai insiden bencana itu, Ayato kembali masuk sekolah.

Memang sih kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, bukankah Ayato sudah bersekolah bersama saudara-saudaranya? Nah, anggap saja ini karena ngambek, Ayato minta pindah sekolah ke kota yang ini.

Ya sudah, biarlah yang lalu. Kini Ayato ingin kembali serius di sekolah barunya dan menjadi siswa yang baik dan benar.

"Ayato, tumben kau masuk." Nah kan? Salah satu temannya langsung nyeletuk begitu. Tanda si kepala merah jarang masuk nih. Ayato hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Rupanya si vampire satu ini cukup populer di sekolahnya. Terbukti dari tadi ia terus dikerubuti teman-temannya.

"Ayato, setelah ini kita ke karaoke, yuk."

"Setelah itu, makan-makan yah. Sudah lama, kan kau tak makan-makan bersama kami?"

"Ya..ya..ya.. nanti kulihat dulu skedul-ku. Mungkin juga kutanyakan manajerku dulu, haha." dan jawaban Ayato langsung mendapat sambitan kulit manggis dari teman-temannya [hush].

Sedang asiknya bercanda dengan teman-temannya usai pulang sekolah, Ayato tak menyadari ada sesosok ras manusia yang mematung memandanginya dari jauh.

Benar tebakan kalian semua. Makoto.

Lelaki surai hijau lumut itu tak menyangka. Benar-benar tak menyangka mendapati Ayato di pinggir jalan dekat kos-nya.

Rupanya sekolah sang tuan vampire berlokasi dekat dengan tempat kos Makoto. Dan siang ini si hijau [jangan mikir Hulk atau Shrek yah! Mikir saja Mako yang ganteng unyu] akan menuju kampusnya.

Diantara semua kebetulan yang terjadi di dunia, yang ini yang tak disangka oleh Makoto. Padahal ia sudah mati-matian ingin melupakan tentang Ayato. Eh? Melupakan? Mati-matian? Ayo kita ulik saja bagaimana sudut pandang si kepala ijo.

**-Makoto's POV-**

Astaga! Itu… itu … Ayato… Dia.. ternyata bersekolah di SMA dekat sini. Astaga… kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya?

Ahh, dia rupanya punya banyak teman. Kalau dia punya banyak teman lelaki, kenapa dia justru mengatakan cinta padaku? Bukankah dia bisa memilih salah satu temannya itu?

Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa? Itu masih terus bercokol di otakku. Pertanyaan yang tak bisa kutemukan jawabannya. Dan hanya Ayato yang bisa menjawabnya. Tapi, aku tak mau meminta ia menjawabnya.

Hmm, mereka tampak begitu akrab. Ayato yang kukenal memang manis dan menyenangkan, bukan?

HEH?! Apa-apaan aku barusan berkata begitu?! Ah, aku mulai tak waras. Harusnya yang disebut manis itu perempuan, bukan lelaki. Haahh, aku harus lekas ke kampus sebelum Saoinji-sensei mengomel.

-_Di kampus-_

Awhh bagus! Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi secuilpun pada materi di depan mata. Materi tentang kelainan jantung bawaan serasa lewat seperti iklan saja pada _slide-slide_ yang terpapar dari mesin OHP.

Ayato. Tanpa sadar, ku menuliskan nama itu di bukuku. Lalu melingkarinya dan menggambari awan, petir dan macam-macam lainnya. Termasuk bunga-bunga?

Ayato. Dan tanpa sadar pula aku menggumamkan nama itu. Argh! Kenapa sekarang aku jadi terbayang dia, sih? Aku kan sudah bertekad melupakannya. Melupakan bila aku pernah mengenalnya.

Tapi… makin ingin aku melupakan, aku justru makin ingin tau tentang dia.

Aku ingin tau, berapa saudara kandungnya, apa hobinya, apa buku bacaan favoritnya, apakah ia suka berenang sepertiku, atau… makanan apa saja yang ia suka.

Oke, aku sudah gila. Dan bisa jadi ini aku bisa dikategorikan…..terobsesi. Eh, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya kata itu terlalu … tajam. Kepo saja, lebih halus .. dan kawaii [halah].

Dia… hummm, rambutnya seterang lidah api, dan manik matanya yang hijau emerald sungguh indah menghipnotis.

PLAK!

Hebat. Aku tersadar dan menampar diriku sendiri, plus bunyinya begitu keras hingga menggema di ruang kuliah yang sunyi karena semuanya sedang sibuk mencatat materi.

"Makoto. Kau baik-baik saja?" Umino-sensei langsung menanyakan kabarku yang kurasa tak baik. Namun aku hanya menyahut dengan kalimat yang menenangkan Beliau.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sensei. Gomen." aku bangkit dan menunduk 90° tanpa menyadari kedua pipiku berwarna merah terang bekas tamparan tanganku sendiri.

Kelar kuliah, sekitar jam 4 sore, aku melangkah gontai ingin segera mencapai kos-ku. Baru separuh perjalanan, lagi-lagi muncul suatu kebetulan yang aku tak suka. Ayato.

Yup. Aku melihatnya di sana, di seberang jalan, tengah duduk-duduk di bangku depan sebuah toko bersama seorang temannya. Mereka tampak asik mengobrol.

Aku bergegas menyembunyikan diriku sebelum ia memergokiku. Oke, itu ada tong sampah. Ouch, hentikan! Apa aku tak bisa mencari obyek yang lebih elit lainnya untuk menghalangi visual diriku, heh?

Ah! Kafe di seberang tempat Ayato duduk. Baiklah, mungkin memang aku ditakdirkan untuk minum sejenak melepas lelah di kafe ini. Hah, semoga harga segelas es teh-nya tidak menguras dompetku yang sudah tipis ini.

_Here I am. _Sudah duduk manis di salah satu sudut yang sekiranya takkan bisa dilihat Ayato. Dan aku pun juga susah melihat Ayato akibat terhalang sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang asik di depanku, cekikikan dan saling menjamah. Jangan dibayangkan, _please._

Setelah memesan segelas es teh yang untungnya masih berharga normal, dan seporsi roti bakar yang paling murah, aku duduk diam.

Di depan sana, sepertinya Ayato masih bercengkrama dengan temannya. Mereka hanya berdua saja. Kemana yang rombongan sebelumnya? Eh, kenapa aku peduli? Bah!

Pelayan datang mengantarkan pesananku sembari melirikku sekilas. Pasti ia tau aku ini mahasiswa yang sedang pailit. Terbukti dengan pesanan yang aku ingin.

Menyesap es tehku sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Hemm, sedang apa sih Ayato jam segini masih di luar? Apa sih yang mereka bincangkan? Asik tampaknya. Lihat, si merah itu tertawa girang ketika temannya sibuk berceloteh sampai berbusa.

Haiyaah! Apa-apaan itu?! Si teman mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ayato dan si merah tersipu-sipu! Hah! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi lihat, belum ada sebulan, kau sudah mesra-mesra dengan lelaki lain. Pendusta.

Tunggu! Kenapa aku…. berfikir begitu? Memangnya apa urusanku kalau dia mesra dengan teman lelakinya? Kenapa aku sewot?

Bisa saja kan mereka tengah berdiskusi tentang pelajaran besok. Tapi kenapa harus bisik-bisik segala? Dan wajah manis Ayato… tersipu. Ah, mungkin hanya sekedar senyum simpul.

Heii, bisakah pasangan mesum di depanku ini minggir sedikit? Aku susah mendapat visual di seberang sana! Celingukan kanan kiri hanya ingin tau apalagi yang dilakukan si kriwil jelek itu pada Ayato.

Lho? Lho? Apa-apaan itu dia pegang-pegang lengan Ayato? Seenaknya saja! Apa Ayato sudah berganti selera yang seperti itu untuk jadi pacarnya? Ah _shit! _Ini pasangan mesum malah makin bergerak sana sini menghalangi pandanganku. _Damn! _

Oke, kuputuskan untuk menghabiskan es tehku dan meminta roti bakarku dibungkus saja, lalu aku angkat kaki dari kafe tersebut.

Dan lihatlah, aku kini berjalan menuju ke sisi jalan tempat Ayato berada. Aku berjalan mendekat padanya. Yah, maksudku sih aku cuma ingin sekedar lewat tanpa menyapanya, agar… agar ia tak lupa bahwa ia beberapa hari lalu menyatakan cintanya padaku, dan maka dari itu, ia tak bisa seenaknya secepat ini mendapat pacar baru.

Aku makin dekat dengannya, dan aku yakin Ayato sudah menangkap sosokku. Dari ujung mataku, aku bisa melihat dia melongo dan terus memandangku, bahkan ketika aku melewatinya, aku bisa meyakini bahwa kepalanya terus menoleh mengikutiku.

"Hei Ayato, kau kenal laki-laki itu? Kenapa memandangnya tak berkedip?"

Aku bisa mendengar jelas si kriwil jelek butek bertanya pada Ayato.

"Oh eh, ahaha.. aku tidak mengenalnya. Kupikir ia teman kakakku, tapi ternyata bukan."

JLEB! Seketika hatiku bagai terkena rudal balistik. Jawaban Ayato tadi… _oh gosh, _jadi .. ia sudah tak menganggapku, begitu?! Aku sudah bukan apa-apa, begitu? Aku ini apalah, begitu?

Sesampai di kos, aku masih saja memikirkan jawaban Ayato pada temannya tadi. Kalimat itu entah kenapa terngiang terus di otakku. Padahal sudah kuusahakan ini otak kujejali dengan berbagai macam berita dan informasi dari tv dan surat kabar yang kupunya.

Tapi tetap saja usai membaca, aku kembali teringat Ayato. Bahkan, kini aku juga mengingat tentang pertemuan kami, tentang wajah merona Ayato yang sungguh manis menggemaskan, tentang tubuh ramping Ayato yang ada dalam gendonganku ketika ia sempat pingsan saat aku datang ke rumah kosnya.

Arrrghhhh! Tidak adakah cara lain agar dia keluar dari otakku?!

**-Ayato's POV-**

-_Rumah kos Ayato-_

Aku tak menyangka, benar-benar tak mengira, sore ini usai dari karaoke dan duduk santai di tepi jalan dengan Yamato, Makoto lewat. Dan… dan ia sama sekali tak menoleh padaku seolah aku ini bukan siapa-siapa.

Dan bila sudah begitu, mana mungkin aku mengatakan pada Yamato kalau dia temanku, sedangkan namanya teman tentu saja tak diam saja bila bertemu, bukan? Maka lebih baik aku berkata dia teman kakakku. Haishh, kacau!

Rasanya kacau! Aku sudah ingin melupakannya, tapi malah dia melenggang santai di depanku, menganggap aku ini tak pernah ada!

Aku ingin mati saja! Ini… ini terlalu kejam, sadis, tak berperi-kevampiran [halah].

Oke, mungkin memang dia sudah menganggapku tak ada. Dan pastinya ia sudah memandangku dengan jijik dan muak.

Mulai besok aku harus lebih sering habiskan waktu dengan teman – temanku saja. Dan memang sudah saatnya aku _move on _dari Makoto. Tak perlu lagi ada airmata tiap mengingatnya.

**-Makoto's POV-**

Celaka! Celaka! Celaka! Kenapa aku terus kepo tentang Ayato? Aku ingin sekali menanyakan kenapa ia menjawab begitu pada temannya? Apakah itu hanya teman, atau pacar, sih?

Dan efeknya, aku hanya sanggup memejamkan mata ketika wekerku menunjukkan jarum kecil di angka 4. Bagus! aku hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk bersiap-siap kuliah pagi.

Ohh, bukankah sekolahnya dekat kosku ini? Apakah dia sudah memasuki gerbang sekolahnya?

Jrenggg! _And here I am (again)~ _berdiri di sebuah sudut yang sekiranya tak terlihat bila Ayato datang dari arah rumahnya. Pastinya ia… berjalan kaki, kan? Dan aku benar-benar mirip seorang _stalker_ -_-"

Aku… aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, apakah ia masuk sekolah hari ini? Itu saja. Dan aku berdiri bagai orang bodoh selama setengah jam lebih, mengintip-intip yang pasti dianggap mencurigakan oleh orang yang melewatiku daritadi. Sebodo amat.

Aha! Itu dia! Eh? Dia berjalan dengan temannya. Dari rumahnya kah mereka jalan bersama? Hmm, kali ini bukan si kriwil yang bersamanya. Hanya seorang gaki bersemir rambut biru norak yang lumayan tampan.

Huh! Pantas saja Ayato tersenyum-senyum girang begitu pada si biru norak. Orang itu berwajah di atas rata-rata dan lebih tinggi dari Ayato. Mungkin Ayato lebih memilih dia daripada si kriwil kemarin.

Apakah… si biru norak yang sok tampan itu… menjemput Ayato? Atau… jangan-jangan dia menginap di tempat Ayato?

Heh? Dadaku… terasa sakit.. ah ini aneh. Ah sudahlah, aku lebih baik segera ke kampusku sebelum aku yang malah terlambat masuk kelasku.

**-Normal POV-**

Begitulah keduanya bergelut dengan perasaan masing-masing. Yang satu ingin melupakan, eh yang satunya lagi justru makin hari makin ingin tau tentang si satu tadi. Ahh, jadi ribet bahasanya. Maafkan , xixixii~

Dan hari demi hari, Makoto terus saja menjadi seorang _stalker_ bagi si vampire tsundere. Ia ingin tau siapa saja yang berinteraksi dengan Ayato.

Kadang ia menguntit Ayato di depan sekolahnya, kadang di depan rumah kos si kepala merah. Dan ia selalu saja sukses tak ketahuan. Entah dapat ilmu _stalking_ dari mana dia. Hahay!

Ini hari ke – 5 Makoto mematai rumah kos Ayato. Ini sudah hampir gelap. Apakah si merah pulang? Ohohoo~ Makoto kuatir, rupanya.

Ia baru saja tiba di depan rumah kos Ayato dan ia mendapati lampu rumah itu sudah dinyalakan. Berarti Ayato sudah pulang. Hari ini Makoto terlambat menguntit karena mendadak ada tugas lab yang membuatnya jadi tertahan lama di kampus.

Baru saja ia akan berbalik meninggalkan TKP, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan suara yang ia kenal betul.

Benar saja, ia berbalik badan dan mendapati Ayato tengah keluar rumah diikuti sesosok lelaki berambut oranye terang yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Ayato.

Lelaki itu tampak intim, karena ia dengan enaknya memeluk si merah, meski yang dipeluk meronta kesal.

"Jangan lagi pernah datang kemari, dasar ular." teriak Ayato yang sempat ia tangkap. Makoto lekas mencari tempat bersembunyi yang biasanya.

"Ayachan~ tak perlu seketus itu padaku. Aku kan hanya sekedar mampir dan _say hi_ padamu, hemm? Beri aku kecupan kalau kau ingin aku pergi dari sini." ujar si kepala oren.

Kentara sekali raut muka Makoto langsung menegang dengan tangan terkepal. Ia bisa tahan dengan si kriwil dan si biru norak, tapi yang ini-sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ahaha~ jangan bilang kalau kau terserang cemburu, Makoto.

"Jangan harap aku memberimu, kecupan!" Ayato masih bernada tinggi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tinggal di sini, bagaimana?"

Ayato menggertakkan gerahamnya. "Oke.. oke.. brengsek! Tapi setelah ini, aku ingin kau benar-benar pergi dan jangan ganggu hidupku lagi!"

Si kepala oren mengangguk dan lalu Ayato mendekatkan wajah ke pipi si oren, namun si oren justru menangkup wajah Ayato dan mencium bibir si merah.

Usai ciuman paksa beberapa detik, si oren melepaskan Ayato yang meronta dan melenggang pergi sembari tertawa mengejek.

"Brengsek! Dasar ular!" umpat Ayato kesal sambil menutup bibir yang habis tercium dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. Sosok kepala oren itu hanya tertawa sambil melambai tanpa menoleh lagi ke Ayato, lalu hilang ditelan gelap.

"Sialan! Aku benar-benar apes hari ini, cuih!" si merah masih saja mengumpat dan lalu menyadari ada sesosok lain yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Makoto?!" Ayato terpana. Lelaki yang meneror pikirannya itu kini tengah berdiri dengan wajah marah dan suram.

**=====================TBC=========================**

Aahh~ selesai juga chapter 3 yang penuh dengan pergulatan batin, hehe.

Dan bagaimana kelanjutan Makoto dan Ayato? Apakah Makoto akan mengucapkan sesuatu tentang kekecewaan, tentang kepo-nya, atau tentang pengakuan bahwa ia selama beberapa hari sudah menjadi penguntit?

Tunggu saja di chapter 4 yah, yang pasti bakal lebih seru, dan mendebarkan kokoro [halah]. Biasalaah~ bahasa pedagang, eh emangnya ini jualan? Uhuk! Dusta ding!

Ditunggu krisar-nya atau review-nya yah. Dan makasih yang sudah baca dan kasi review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Kōji Ōji &amp; Rejet

**Pair : **Tachibana Makoto (Free!) x Sakamaki Ayato (Diabolik Lovers)

**Writer**: DhanSai-Hime

**Genre**: YAOI, Supranatural, Drama, Romance

**Rate : **M (Mature)

**Warning: **_YAOI (boy x boy), AU (Alternative Universe), Crossover, OOC (Out Of Character ), typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, dan campuran bahasa Inggris dan Jepang_

**Summary : **cerita tentang pertemuan antara manusia dan vampir yang akhirnya saling jatuh cinta dan saling mengerti keadaan satu sama lain. Dan ini termasuk shonen-ai.

_Don't Like~Don't Read ! I've warned you._

**oOoOo**

**oOoOo**

Naahh, sekarang udah ke chapter 4. Udah makin memanas bak-bik-buk nya [serasa film action].

Dan para jagoan kita pun makin bikin greget [plis iya ajah deh /kedip-kedip kelilipan]

Di chapter ini, akan diadakan [?] lemonade. Maap yaah yang udah nunggu momen paling yaoi ini sejak chapter pertama, hehe.

Wokeih, langsung ke TKP ajah dah kalo gituh ..

**~oOoOo~**

**~oOoOo~**

**= Chapter 4 : Be Honest =**

Setelah melalui segudang penguntitan dan rasa aneh yang menyesak dada bila Ayato berdekatan dengan orang lain, Makoto tak mau toleransi lagi. Walau ia sendiri belum yakin, apa sebenarnya yang ia rasakan.

"Ma-Makoto…" Ayato masih menyuarakan nama lelaki kepala hijau di depannya yang bernuansa _dark and gloomy_. Si merah ini bingung harus bagaimana menyikapi kedatangan Makoto yang tiba-tiba.

"Ayato~ kau….." sembari mengucap, Makoto melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekat pada si vampire.

"Ma..Makoto.. ada apa.. kau ke… sini?" Ayato belum bisa meraba maksud kehadiran si hijau.

"Jadi… kau tak suka aku datang dan mengganggumu yang sedang asik dengan pacar-pacarmu, begitu?!"

Ayato mengerjapkan bulu mata lentiknya, membuat iris emerald-nya jadi lebih indah di pandangan Makoto. Kakinya menapak mundur, terbentur daun pintu jati. Dan pintu tersebut otomatis terbuka bilahnya karena tidak ditutup sebelumnya oleh si empu rumah.

"Ma-Makooo… kau ini… bicara apa? Pacar apa?"

Langkah kaki Makoto makin maju lagi, hingga tak sadar mereka sudah bisa dibilang ada di dalam rumah.

"Si kriwil jelek… lalu si biru norak… dan akhirnya si oren mesum…" mata Makoto berkilat garang, tajam menatap iris emerald Ayato.

"Kriwil.. ? Biru..? Oreeen..?" tampaknya kini Ayato bisa menyimpulkan siapa saja yang sedang dideskripsikan oleh Makoto. "Mereka… mereka bukan pacarku. Mereka hanya.. teman.."

"Bukan pacar, yah? Teman, yah? Jadi kau bisa seenaknya begitu dengan teman, yah?" kalimat Makoto yang disuarakan dengan tajam dan dalam terasa suram dan nyinyir.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bersikap begitu dengan teman-temanku?" kini Ayato mulai meninggikan nadanya karena menganggap Makoto mulai tak rasional.

"Jadi… sebegitu liarnya kah kehidupanmu ini, hah? Kau haus belaian, hah?" Makoto meraih tubuh Ayato dan menarik helai api belakang milik Ayato hingga lelaki vampire itu menengadah paksa, sehingga Makoto bisa menindihkan bibirnya pada bibir dingin Ayato.

===_**Warning, lemon time! Bagi yang bukan fujo dan fudan, buruan lari !**_===

"Mako-hemmphh!" Ayato tak sempat menghindar dan terpaksa menerima ciuman Makoto yang… hemm.. bukan nafsu,- tapi lebih cenderung putus asa dan pedih-.

"Hermmch.. Emmchh.." Makoto menciumi bibir Ayato membabi-buta.

Ayato bisa saja menggunakan tenaga vampire-nya dan mendorong Makoto, tapi itu bisa mencelakakan si hijau, dan Ayato tak mau.

"Ma—ummphh.. ko.. fuhahh.. hentikan..!" Ayato sedikiiiiittt mendorong dada Makoto yang menghimpit tubuh rampingnya sehingga akhirnya cumbuan Makoto bisa terlepas.

"Kenapa, heh? Itu yang kau suka, kan? Itu yang kau biasa terima dari pacar-pacarmu, kan? Kriwil, biru dan oren.." Makoto bagai kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia menyeret Ayato dan akhirnya menggendong Ayato ke kamar setelah menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

BRUKK! Tubuh Ayato terbanting di atas kasur empuknya.

"Kau bilang kau suka padaku, kan? Dan kuyakin itu juga biasa kau umbar pada semua lelaki, kan? Hahah.. tidak mengherankan." kekeh si hijau sembari melepas kemejanya. Kemudian ia segera menghampiri Ayato yang masih terheran di atas ranjang.

"Mako—aaghh!" Ayato tak sempat melengkapi nama si hijau karena ia keburu terkejut akibat dari tangan kekar Makoto yang menarik paksa kancing kemeja Ayato hingga terburailah kemeja itu dan menampakkan dada seputih porselen tanpa cacat milik si kepala merah.

"Ayato~" tak menunggu Ayato bisa mengelak, Makoto segera melepas kemeja itu dan membuangnya entah kemana. Lalu tubuh ramping Ayato lekas direbahkan paksa yang selanjutnya Makoto memburu leher Ayato.

Makoto menjejakkan ciuman-ciuman panas dan menyakitkan di leher si vampire tanpa peduli Ayato berteriak protes. Ia yakin Makoto pasti meninggalkan banyak jejak merah menyala di beberapa area di leher mulusnya.

"Mako! Berhenti… aku tak suka!" protes Ayato tegas. Tapi ia tak berani menggunakan tenaga vampire miliknya. Ia ingin menghadapi Makoto dengan tenaga ala manusia saja.

"Hee? Tak suka? Kurang enak kah? Tidak seenak pacarmu melakukannya, Ayato?" Makoto menatap sinis ke manik emerald itu dengan seringaian yang sulit dipahami sang vampire.

"Bukan begitu! Kenapa… kau salah paham-aarrhh! Mako!" lagi-lagi tuan vampire tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dikarenakan ulah Makoto yang kini tangannya sudah menempel dan meremas kejantanan Ayato. "Hengghhh~ jangan.." ucap Ayato lirih, yang justru lebih pantas disebut desahan.

Makoto menaikkan alisnya. "Ahh, kau kehilangan kata-kata bila daerah di sini kusentuh, Ayato. Baiklah, sekarang aku paham cara kerja yang biasa kau lakukan bersama pacar-pacarmu."

Sedetik kemudian, Makoto mulai memainkan tangannya di kejantanan Ayato yang masih terbungkus celana. Sedangkan Ayato, karena pada dasarnya ia masih lelaki sehat, tentu saja sentuhan pada titik erotisnya tak mungkin tidak membuatnya menjadi tegang dan bergairah.

"Mako… henti…kannnnhh.. eenhh.." susah payah Ayato mengucapkannya disela berahi yang mulai menerpanya. Wajahnya berkeringat dan pandangannya mulai sayu dan kabur karena kabut nafsu mulai menghalangi semangatnya untuk menolak Makoto.

"Kau tak suka sentuhanku, heh? Apakah tidak enak? Tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Dan apa-apaan pandangan seperti itu? Kau sedang berusaha menggodaku?"

"Ma…ko.. kau.. kau salah.." Ayato tak tau lagi, apakah ia menginginkan Makoto berhenti atau tetap terus. Ia sudah kehilangan daya berfikirnya.

"Mungkin kau yang salah, karena kini kau mulai terus mendesah, dan itu aku asumsikan… kau menginginkannya, Ayato. Heheh. Coba aku tes dulu yah soal itu."

Setelah itu, Makoto melumat pucuk dada Ayato yang berwarna merah muda pucat, dan seiring itu, tangannya menyelip masuk ke dalam celana Ayato, berusaha ingin menemukan benda kenyal yang pastinya sudah menegang.

"Haakhh!" Ayato menegangkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya ia lempar ke belakang, menekan kasur tepat ketika putingnya dihisap kuat oleh mulut Makoto disertai batang ereksinya yang tergenggam tangan kokoh si hijau.

Erangan demi erangan dilantunkan bilah bibir si vampire karena titik-titik erotisnya terjamah. Tangannya berupaya menahan kepala hijau Makoto namun justru yang terjadi—ia meremasnya dan ketika tangan lainnya ingin menolak tangan besar makoto di dalam celananya, ia seolah tak bersungguh-sungguh.

Oleh karenanya, Makoto menangkup kedua tangan Ayato dan membawanya ke atas kepala si vampire untuk ditahan di situ, sementara Makoto bisa melakukan ini dan itu lebih leluasa.

"Mako.. haahh.. aahh.. jangan.. aahh.."

"Jangan berhenti, apa itu maksudmu, Ayato? Baiklah." dan Makoto kembali menyesap puting merah dadu pucat milik si vampire hingga menimbulkan suara decapan yang erotis.

Setelah 'penyiksaan' atas Ayato selama beberapa saat, Makoto menghentikan aksinya, memandang hasil kerjanya, yaitu wajah merah padam Ayato dengan muka kacau plus lelehan saliva yang tampak di sudut bibirnya, diselingi deru sengal sang vampire yang berusaha mendapatkan oksigen.

"Nah… nah… lihat." Makoto menyeringai puas. "Hasilnya sudah jelas, bukan?"

"Su—dah… Ja—ngan dilanjut..kannnhh.. henngh.. henghh.." ucap Ayato disela sengal nafasnya. "Aku… aku tak mau kau… eemmh.. menye—salinya .. hennghh.."

"Menyesalinya? Hahah, kau ini bicara apa,, Ayato? Ini baru permulaan. Aku ingin menghukummu hingga aku puas akan hasilnya, kau tau itu?"

"Jangan.. Mako… hentikan saja ini… sebelum.. terlambat…"

Makoto mengernyitkan alisnya, ia merasa sebal mengira Ayato sedang berakting saja.

"Jangan ribut, Ayato. Penelitianku belum selesai. Aku masih butuh banyak jawaban dari analisaku sendiri."

Dan usai itu, kedua tangan kekar Makoto merenggut celana Ayato dan lagi-lagi melemparnya entah kemana.

"Hemm.. kau basah kuyup, Ayato. Aku tau, ini adalah _precum_.. karena aku juga mempunyainya saat aku terangsang." Makoto mamandangi batang ereksi di depannya, lalu menjulurkan jemarinya untuk mengelus ujung kepala batang itu untuk menyeka cairan bening lengket di situ.

"Horaa! Ini suatu bukti nyata bahwa kau… terangsang, Ayato." ujar Makoto seolah meledek.

"Mako—henghhkk !" Ayato terlonjak. Kakinya menegang disertai pinggulnya terangkat beberapa centi ketika tiba-tiba mulut Makoto sudah mengulum batang ereksi si vampire.

Pandangan Ayato serasa berputar dan kosong. Nafasnya kembali tersengal, memburu.. Dan tampaknya Makoto tidak ingin bermain lembut. Batang tersebut dihisap, dikulum dan terkadang lidah agresif Makoto membelit dan menari liar di kepala junior Ayato.

Ayato yang sudah lama tak merasakan nikmat seperti itu, tentu saja susah payah mengendalikan diri. Bolak balik seprei di bawahnya menjadi kusut akibat cengkraman tangan si vampire kepala merah.

"Arhh.. hahh.. anghh.."

Makoto melirik ke atas berusaha ingin tau reaksi Ayato di sebelah utara sana. Ia tersenyum girang dengan mulut penuh akibat menelan separuh batang milik sang vampire.

Dan Makoto akhirnya tersadar bahwa ia sendiri pun merasakan celananya yang mulai terasa sesak dan menyakitkan.

Ia tegang dan terangsang! Tadinya ia tak menyangka kejantanannya bereaksi demikian. Kemudian mengikuti naluri alaminya, ia meraih kait celananya, sambil terus mengulum dan bermain-main di batang Ayato, ia sendiri mengeluarkan batangnya yang sudah kokoh angkuh.

Tangan kirinya memijat kejantanannya sendiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya berkutat mengocok batang Ayato.

"Mako… haaghh.. kekkhh.. le..lepaass.. lepaskannnhh.." Ayato berusaha mendorong kepala Makoto karena ia merasa dirinya sudah diambang limitnya.

Namun sudah tentu Makoto tak menghiraukannya dan tetap merangsek melumat batang ereksi tersebut.

"Mako.. jangan… aarghh.. Mako.. arghh.. haarghh.. ARRKHH!" dan akhirnya terlepas sudah apa yang berusaha ditahan Ayato.

Cairan putih kental itu menyembur apa adanya di mulut si hijau Makoto. Sudah bisa dipastikan, Makoto terkejut dan diam sejenak, melonggarkan jepitan mulutnya, membiarkan cairan special tersebut mengalir ke bawah dari celah bibirnya.

"Haakkhh.. aahh..haaghh.." Ayato susah payah menormalkan nafasnya. Muka kacau, peluh disekujur tubuh. Makoto menyaksikan semuanya dan ia terpana. Makoto takjub menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Ayato…tampak begitu erotis.. sensual.. menakjubkan.

Tanpa sadar, Makoto menekuk kaki Ayato dan .. JLEBB !

"ARKKHHH!" pekik tuan vampire. Entah bagaimana, kini kejantanan Makoto sudah separuhnya tenggelam di lubang hangat Ayato di selatan tubuhnya. "ITTTAAAAIIIIII!" teriak Ayato tanpa basa-basi. Yah, bagaimana tidak sakit bila Makoto tidak melakukan persiapan yang benar pada area tersebut. Jangan lupa, bahwa Ayato sudah lama tak melakukan kegiatan ini, ehem!

"Mako, kau gila! Brengsek kau! Sakit! Arrghh.." tak peduli pada sopan santun lagi, si vampire tsundere mengucapkan serapahnya.

Dan rupanya itu membuat Makoto kesal. Ia masih saja menganggap Ayato bersandiwara. Ia mengira si kepala merah ini sedang berakting bagai orang suci yang baru kali ini terjamah. _Well…_ ada benarnya, walau juga ada salahnya sih.

Akibat ucapan tajam Ayato, Makoto justru makin dalam melesakkan batangnya ke liang sempit Ayato. LIhat saja muka menahan pedih Ayato saat Makoto menghujam lobang hangat itu dengan pinggul yang bergerak intens.

Ayato mau tak mau menerima segenap rasa perih dan nyeri di selatan belakang tubuhnya. Dan ia bisa mencium bau anyir darah. Ia yakin, itu darahnya akibat perbuatan _hardcore_ Makoto yang seenaknya.

Si vampire hanya bisa mengerang sambil terus meremas sekuat tenaga seprei kusut di bawahnya yang mungkin saja sudah sobek-sobek.

"Urghh.. Ayato.. kau.. kau sempit.. urrghh.." Makoto mulai banjir peluh. Kejantanannya terus ia pompakan di lobang yang ia akui amat sempit itu. Di samping itu, ia justru menganggap wajah Ayato saat ini begitu sensual. Ouwh~ Makoto yang lugu. Dia tak bisa membedakan wajah kesakitan dan wajah berahi.

Oleh karena ini adalah kali pertama bagi Makoto bercinta—olalaa rupanya ia masih perjaka—ups, maka ia merasa batangnya seperti ingin meledak.

"A-Ayato.. Ayato.. aghh.. Ayatooo.. HAAGHHHKKHH!" lihatlah, ia masih amatir dalam hal ini, sehingga ia tak bisa menahan diri dan menyembur hanya dalam hitungan belasan menit usai ditancapkan.

Semburan Makoto membanjiri liang hangat Ayato tanpa bisa meleleh keluar karena tak adanya celah disebabkan saking sempitnya lobang tersebut yang tersumpal sesak oleh kejantanan besar Makoto.

Si kepala hijau langsung lunglai di atas tubuh tuan vampire. Ayato diam menerima tubuh besar tersebut tanpa bereaksi apa-apa. Dirasakannya dada Makoto yang bergerak-gerak akibat sedang bernafas terengah-engah.

Tak berapa lama, Makoto memaksakan diri bangkit dari menindih Ayato. Dilepaskannya batangnya yang mulai mengempis. Dan ia terbelalak kaget ketika mendapati bercak darah di atas seprei kuning gading terang milik Ayato.

Ia tidak merasa batangnya sakit, jadi tentu saja itu tak mungkin darahnya. Lalu … apa itu berarti… darah Ayato? Demikian pikirnya. Ia menatap Ayato yang menatapnya tajam dan masam.

**===============TBC=============**

Ahaaii, author lagi bersemangat nih! [karena ada lemonade-nya?] hush.

Dari kemarin rasanya ingin terus mengetik fic ini. Dan akhirnya kesampaian juga adegan lemonnya. Semoga kalian suka. Kalaupun kurang hot, ya maafkan Makoto yang masih pemula,masih nubie. [digeplak Makoto yang malu ketahuan nubie]

Pokoknya, DhanSai akan terus ceritain perkembangan hubungan aneh dua makhluk ini.

BLETAK! [dilemvar bakiak ma Ayato]

(Ayato) = Woi author, kan kau yang maksa aku pairing ma dia –nunjuk Makoto-

(Makoto) = Hee? Apakah Ayato-san tak suka pairing denganku? –mau mewek-

Ahh, sudah.. sudah.. Kalian terima saja kekejaman saya yang menjodohkan kalian, xixixi.

[Dan Ayato melengos penuh tsundere dengan wajah blushing, sedangkan Makoto cengar-cengir hepi tanpa sebab / hadeh]

Oke, seperti biasanya, krisar / reviewnya yah, reader.

Boleh nge-flame tapi jangan terlalu sadis yah. Saya kan bukan maso, un [?]

Masih sangat nuuubie di dunia per-ff-an ini. [kedip-kedip ero]

**== See ya next chapter ==**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Kōji Ōji &amp; Rejet

**Pair : **Tachibana Makoto (Free!) x Sakamaki Ayato (Diabolik Lovers)

**Other Chara :** OC

**Writer**: DhanSai-Hime

**Genre**: YAOI, Supranatural, Drama, Romance

**Rate : **M (Mature)

**Warning: **_YAOI (boy x boy), AU (Alternative Universe), Crossover, OOC (Out Of Character ), typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, dan campuran bahasa Inggris dan Jepang_

**Summary : **cerita tentang pertemuan antara manusia dan vampir yang akhirnya saling jatuh cinta dan saling mengerti keadaan satu sama lain. Dan ini termasuk shonen-ai.

_Don't Like~Don't Read ! I've warned you._

.

.

—**oOoOo—**

.

.

Akhirnya terjadi juga adegan ehem-ehemnya di chapter 4 [hehe].

Dan apakah chapter ini ada lagi?

Ummhh, berhubung authornya ero akut [uhuk!], maka dipastikan bakal ada.

Ahh, penginnya sih setiap chapter ada!

[dilempar ma Ayato yang protes karena vantatnya yang atit, wikikikk]

Ya udah, langsung ke TKP aja yah dari pada gantian readers yang ngelempar sesuatu ke saya yang kebanyakan ngomong, ehek! Selamat baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya yuaah!

.

.

—**oOoOo—**

.

.

.

**=Chapter 5 : My Feeling=**

**.**

.

"A-Ayato.. ada darah.. Umm.. apa.. itu.. darahmu..?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir darah siapa lagi, baka?!" sungut Ayato apa adanya.

"Ma-Maaf.. gomen.. hontoni gomen.." Makoto seketika disergap perasaan bersalah dan ia lekas melakukan ojigi sambil berlutut di atas kasur.

"Huh." Ayato membuang mukanya. "Dasar manusia bodoh."

"Iya.. aku.. aku minta maaf.. aku.. aku kebablasan rupanya.." wajah Makoto kini terlhat panik. Mereka baru saja melakukan [ehem] sex. Ahh, lebih tepatnya Makoto yang memaksakan itu terjadi.

Ayato mendengus sebal dan menutupi matanya dengan kedua lengannya. Ia sungguh tak bisa bergerak. Bahkan untuk bergulir ke samping pun ia tak sanggup. Pantatnya terasa nyeri luar biasa.

"A-Ayato… kau.. kau marah?" Makoto meraih lengan si merah, berharap tuan vampire menatapnya. Namun Ayato sedang tak ingin melihat Makoto.

"Pergilah, Mako." ucap Ayato tanpa membuka matanya walau lengannya sudah ditahan Makoto.

"Ti-Tidak mau! Aku melakukan hal buruk padamu dan.. dan aku tak mau begitu saja pergi."

"Mako, aku benar-benar serius menyuruhmu pergi." nada Ayato tegas dan dalam, menandakan kesungguhan kalimatnya. "Kumohon, pergilah."

Makoto mencelos. Ia tak tau apalagi kata-kata yang bisa membuatnya tetap bisa bertahan di tempat ini. Ia memang keterlaluan. Dan Ayato berhak mengusirnya.

Maka, tak ingin makin membuat Ayato marah, Makoto beringsut turun dari ranjang itu, memunguti pakaiannya juga pakaian Ayato, lalu mengenakan miliknya, kemudian pergi setelah kembali meminta maaf pada tuan vampire.

Tiba di tempat kos-nya, Makoto duduk terhenyak di tatami sederhana milik ibu kos. Ia kembali me-_review_ ulang kejadian di rumah Ayato.

**-Makoto's POV- **

Gila… Aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang gila. Aku kesetanan. Dan akhirnya aku… menyakiti Ayato. Aku menyakitinya.

Aku kalap hanya karena cemburu.

Tunggu dulu. Cemburu? Ermm.. bukankah.. cemburu itu perasaan khusus yang dimiliki lelaki pada perempuan dan sebaliknya? Lalu… kenapa aku merasakan juga? Aku tak suka Ayato berdekatan dengan orang lain, apapun jenis gendernya. Bahkan aku tak suka ia disentuh orang lain, siapapun itu.

Humm.. bukankah.. cemburu juga dimiliki oleh orang yang sedang mencinta?

Hah! Mencinta? Siapa? Aku? Pada?

**#BOENKK# **

Aku mencintai Ayato -_-

Hughh.. sejak kapan? Bukankah kami sama-sama lelaki? Yang benar saja? Apa kata dunia?

Tapi… bukankah aku… baru saja melakukan sex dengannya? Aku… melakukan sex dengan sesama lelaki. _Oh GOSH..! _

Ternyata… begitu rasanya sex. Dan ini… ini yang pertama bagiku. Selama ini aku hanya menyaksikan dari video dewasa saja. Tapi… itu kan adegan laki-laki dan perempuan! Arrgghh!

Ayato… dia.. sungguh manis. Dia… hghh.. tak cukup satu novel untuk menggambarkan keindahan tubuh Ayato.

Tadi bibirnya… terasa kenyal dan enak dilumat. Bahkan leher juga dadanya putih mulus, seperti kulit perempuan di film dewasa.

Ayato…. cantik.

**#DOEENK#**

Apa yang kupikirkan barusan? Memuji Ayato bagaikan memuji wanita seksi. -_-

Namun… aku tak bisa pungkiri… dia memang…. menawan? Apalagi saat wajahnya merona, sambil terengah dan mendesah saat aku… menghujamnya..

_Ah SHIT..! _ Kenapa batangku jadi menegang?! Sial..! Sial..! Sial..! Mengapa memikirkan dia saja batangku jadi begini?!

**-Author POV-**

Ohohoo~ tak disangka Makoto mampu tegak kembali ketika membayangkan kejadian tadi bersama Ayato.

Dan tampaknya author tak perlu merinci di sini bahwa kini Makoto tengah ber'solo karir' atau 'swalayan' demi mendapatkan pemuasan kembali. Ehem!

Pagi menjelang. Makoto bergerak sebentar, menggeliat bagai seekor neko. Mengerjapkan mata malu-malu sambil menyentuh selangkangannya yang semalam basah sebelum ia tertidur karena puas [?]

Melihat jam kecil di meja dekat tempat tidurnya, ia terlonjak, tak mengira sudah sesiang ini. Bergegas ia lari ke kamar mandi dan secepat mungkin membersihkan badannya.

Tanpa menggubris perutnya yang harusnya terisi sarapan, ia lari keluar menuju tempat biasa ia mengintip gerbang sekolah Ayato. Tampaknya suasana murid-murid yang lalu lalang sudah ramai, mengingat beberapa menit lagi pasti bel berbunyi.

'Ah, mungkin Ayato sudah masuk kelas sekarang.'

Dan benar saja. Makoto menunggu hingga gerbang tertutup-pun tetap tak ada sosok yang ia nanti melewati gerbang itu. Ia pun melangkah lesu menuju kampusnya.

Dan siangnya, ia ngibrit lari keluar kampus demi ingin tepat sampai pada saat waktu bubaran sekolah Ayato. Namun, lagi-lagi ia tak mendapati sosok tersebut. Akhirnya ia kembali ke kampus untuk kelas berikutnya.

Sore usai semua kegiatan kampus ia ikuti, ia lari ke rumah Ayato. Namun ia tak punya keberanian mengetuk pintu. Ia hanya duduk di tempat biasa dia mengintip rumah itu dari jarak tertentu. Sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda si empunya rumah keluar, bahkan walau hanya jajan kerupuk di warung sebelah atau sekedar buang sampah.

Dengan lesu Makoto kembali ke kos-nya setelah duduk mengintip rumah itu selama hampir 3 jam. Sampai kakinya pegal dan dikerubuti nyamuk.

Esoknya masih sama. Kehadiran Ayato—nihil. Tampaknya si kepala merah itu bolos sekolah lagi. Berapa kalipun Makoto bolak-balik kampus-SMA Ayato, tetap saja tak ada si merah melewati gerbang.

Bahkan rumah besar itupun terkesan tak berpenghuni karena hingga malam pun tak ada lampu dalam rumah yang tampak dinyalakan.

'Apakah Ayato bepergian? Atau… ia sakit? Sakit gara-gara kejadian tempo hari?! Aku.. aku yang bikin Ayato celaka?!'

Dan dengan panik, Makoto memburu depan rumah itu untuk menggedor pintunya. Namun sampai tangannya pegal dan suaranya serak, tak juga ada jawaban dari dalam rumah yang gelap gulita. Malahan dia mendapat hardikan tetangga Ayato.

"Hoi! Bisakah kau tak berisik?!"

Dan Makoto lekas meminta maaf pada sang tetangga yang terganggu ulahnya. Akhirnya Makoto pulang.

2 hari ia gagal menemukan Ayato. Ia putus asa, tak tau lagi mana tempat yang biasa didatangi si vampire merah.

'Apakah Ayato sangat marah padaku dan ia pergi dari kota ini? Aaarrgghh!' Makoto panik sendiri. Galau menyerang pemuda tegap itu.

Hari ke-3, ia nekat menunggu di depan gerbang. Ia bertekad, bila tak menemukan Ayato, maka ia akan bertanya pada si kriwil atau si biru norak.

Dan tak lama datanglah si biru norak yang berjalan bersama entah siapa. Makoto lekas menghadangnya. Yang dihadang tentu saja kaget, karena tubuh tegap dan tinggi Makoto melebihi si biru.

"Kau… teman Ayato, kan?" tanya Makoto pada si biru yang direspon anggukan kepala lawan bicaranya. "Kau tau Ayato kemana?"

"Ayato… sudah beberapa hari ini tak berangkat, kak. Ada urusan apa yah cari dia?" si biru balik bertanya.

"Apa kau tau nomor yang bisa terhubung ke dia? Apapun?" Makoto tak menggubris pertanyaan si biru sebelumnya.

"Tidak punya. Lagian, kakak ini siapanya Ayato? Kok ngotot cari dia, sih?"

Pertanyaan si biru bagai hantaman palu Thor di kokoro Makoto. Ya. Dia ini siapanya Ayato? Kenapa mencari Ayato seperti orang gila begini? Makoto tersadar dan menunduk.

"Ya sudah. Makasih." ia pun melangkah lesu meninggalkan si biru, dan kembali duduk di tempat ia biasa mengamati gerbang itu. Ia terduduk lunglai.

Namun, sekitar 16 menit selanjutnya, ia tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang sangat ia kenal, yang ia nanti dari beberapa hari lalu. Ia bergegas memburu sosok itu.

"Ayato!" seru Makoto membuat beberapa murid menoleh ingin tau, termasuk yang punya nama, tentunya.

TAP! Makoto lekas mencekal pergelangan tangan Ayato, seakan takut bila ia tak memegangnya, maka si merah itu bakal menghilang kembali.

"Le—pas Mako!" protes yang dicekal.

"Ti—dak ! Tidak mau! Kau ikut aku dulu." sergahnya tak mau menuruti. Dan ia sudah menyeret Ayato menjauhi areal sekolah, menuju sebuah gang sepi di dekat situ.

"Mako, lepaskan!" seru Ayato berusaha meloloskan tangannya dari Mako yang terus menyeretnya.

Mako berbalik menghadap ke Ayato dan segera memeluk lelaki merah beriris emerald itu. Makoto memeluknya erat, benar-benar ketakutan bila Ayato terlepas dari rengkuhannya.

"Mako! Apa-apaan sih ini?!" Ayato menggeliat tak nyaman akibat pelukan ketat Makoto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ayato. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hah?!"

"Kau boleh memukulku atau menyumpahiku atau apapun yang kau mau, asalkan aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini dan mengatakan aku … mencintaimu."

"Apaa?!"

"Dan kumohon…. kumohon jangan lagi menghilang. Aku tak mau. Ayato, aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Cukup deritaku 2 hari ini. Onegai, Ayato." dan akhirnya luruh sudah airmata Makoto.

Ayato terbelalak tak percaya. Pertama, tiba-tiba Makoto menemuinya di depan sekolah. Kedua, ia diseret ke gang sepi ini. Ketiga, Makoto menyatakan mencintainya. Dan keempat, ia mendengar isak tangis Makoto yang tetap memeluknya.

"Mako…." nada sang vampire mulai menyurut.

"Onegai… onegai, Ayato. Maaf… maafkan kebodohanku, apapun itu. Maaf." dan tubuh Makoto merosot ke bawah, terduduk berlutut sambil tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Ayato yang terjuntai.

"Ma-makooo.. jangan begini. Heiii, nanti dilihat orang, malu!" Ayato celingukan kanan kiri takut bila ada orang yang lewat dan memergoki adegan aneh itu.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin Ayato. Aku ingin dirimu. Hiks."

"Tsk. Kau ini, dasar manusia cengeng. Bangunlah atau aku takkan mau lagi melihatmu."

Makoto menengadah, seketika ketakutan bila Ayato bakal mewujudkan ancamannya, dan betapa kagetnya ia takkala melihat Ayato sudah berderai airmata pula seperti dirinya, namun tanpa suara.

"Ayato.. Ayato, kenapa?" Makoto lekas berdiri dan menangkup wajah sosok di depannya sambil ujung ibujarinya mengusap lelehan bening yang membasahi pipi seputih porselen milik Ayato.

"Karena kau, baka! Kau begitu idiot untuk menyadari perasaanku padamu!" rutuk Ayato. Dan Makoto lekas membenamkan kepala merah itu ke dadanya, membiarkan masing-masing menumpahkan airmata. Entah airmata kesal, atau haru [ups, bukan haru yang itu yah!]

_And here they are, _satu jam usai adegan cengeng tadi, kini keduanya sudah berada di kamar Ayato.

"Anghh.. Mako… haaghh.. haahh.. nnhh.. mou ii yo"

"Belum, Ayato. Masih belum ingin kuselesaikan. Bertahanlah."

Makoto terus memompakan kejantanannya ke dalam liang Ayato. Kedua tangannya menahan tangan si vampire sedangkan kaki Ayato membelit pinggang Makoto sembari si kepala hijau itu merunduk lalu mencumbu bibir Ayato.

"Mmmchh.. hermmchh… Ayato.. aku mencintaimu.. ermmchh.." Makoto terus mengumandangkan kalimat sakral itu sedari tadi, membuat pipi Ayato memerah tanpa henti.

"Berhentilah menggombal, baka!" si vampire tsundere melepaskan bibir mereka dan melengos ke arah lain. Makoto lekas memalingkan wajah Ayato kembali ke posisi semula.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan ini padamu, belum pernah terucap pada orang lain, Ayato." senyumnya hangat seolah merangkup seluruh jiwa vampire yang terbaring di bawahnya. Dan Makoto kembali meraup bibir kenyal Ayato sambil ia terus menghentakkan miliknya ke liang hangat sang Sakamaki.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ayato terlonjak kaget. Makoto menyadarinya.

"Kenapa, Ayato?"

"Haahh.. Mako.. Mako.. lebih cepat.. di situ.. Iya tetap spot yang tadi itu.. Ahhh ya benar yang .. ituuhhh.. haaghh.. Ooowhh.. Aku seperti akan gila rasanya." seketika wajah Ayato berubah lebih syahdu dan itu membuat Makoto disergap berahi lebih banyak lagi.

Akibatnya, Makoto memacu lebih cepat batang ereksinya dan menghantam tepat di titik yang diminta Ayato tanpa ia paham. Yang penting Ayato senang dan puas, begitu batin Makoto.

"Mako! Mako! Hargh.. aku,, ku.. kan.. kluar… keluar.. keluarrrrr.. MAKOOOO!" benar saja, usai melolongkan nama sang Tachibana, tuan vampire itu pun menyemburkan cairan murni tubuhnya begitu banyak mengotori perut, dada hingga lehernya sendiri.

Mako menyaksikan itu semua dan menganggap itu sebuah pemandangan erotis luar biasa dari Ayato. Ia makin tak bisa menahan dirinya dan rasanya iapun mulai merasakan miliknya berkedut kian kerap dan ada sesuatu yang rasanya ingin menyembur keluar.

"Ayato.. aku.. juga.. ough.. orrgh.. ourfhh.. Aya—toooooo! OOORGHH!" akhirnya makoto pun menyusul. Ia terdiam sambil menunggu seluruh tetesan sari tubuhnya keluar membanjir di dalam liang nikmat milik Ayato.

"Ooogghh.. Ayato.." tubuhnya merunduk, mencari bibir kesukaannya lagi dan lekas mengulum menghisap sembari menunggu kejantanannya menyelesaikan 'tugas akhir'nya.

"Ayato.. ermmchh.. mmchhh.. aishiteru.."

"Heemmhh.. rrmmchmm.. Mako.. berat." protes Ayato yang sebenarnya mengada-ada saja hanya karena ia mal uterus-menerus mendengar kalimat sakral itu diucap mulut si Tachibana.

Makoto melepas batangnya yang mulai mengecil dan membiarkan lelehan cairannya berhamburan keluar menggenang di seprei biru muda corak etnis Ayato. Ia kemudian beringsut rebah di samping si vampire. Keduanya sama-sama mengatur nafas.

"Dasar hijau mesum. Kau memaksa datang ke sini hanya untuk menggauliku." rutuk Ayato, mulai tsundere lagi. Padahal hatinya berbunga berbintang berbulan.

"Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu menggoda." Makoto tak mau kalah berkelit.

"Kau kan yang mengatakan ingin ke sini untuk bertanya ini itu. Mana?"

"Ahh, hehe.. itu ya. Umm.. baiklah.." Makoto memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Ayato. Namun, sebelumnya ia sudah menutupi tubuh bawahnya dengan selimut terlebih dahulu. Pfftt! Nubie.

.

.

**============TBC==========**

.

.

Ow yeaahh , chapter 5 selesai dengan mulus, semulus jidat authornya [ehek, dusta. Padahal ada jerawatnya, ding]

Yah, pokoknya makasih yang udah kasi krisar dan review

SalvatorSaini, , Wiye YunJung, Ahn Ryuuki, Reihana Azzahra, NathanHendrata

Jangan kapok kasi masukan FF ku yuaah

-ojigi-

.

.

**-See Ya Next Chapter-**


End file.
